vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Field of Fire
. Field of Fire is a fictional first person shooter designed by the creators of Video Game High School. It is the most popular FPS game in the genre in the VGHS universe and one of the most popular games at VGHS. In the show, in-game characters are depicted by their actors, who are simply dressed in combat attire. This game is most likely based off the real first-person shooter series, Battlefield. Gameplay Players can challenge other players to different types of matches within FoF, including 1v1 Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and a variation of Capture the Flag in which the objective is capture a briefcase referred to as "intel" or "the intel" rather than a flag, probably inspired from Team Fortress 2. In addition to being two distinct colors (either red or blue), each team either has a Mexican flag or a Canadian flag patch on their sleeve (making it Team Mexico vs Team Canada rather than exclusively red vs blue). The creators of VGHS decided in order to further distinguish the two teams, members of Team Mexico would have either an AK47 or an AK Beta Spetsnaz as their primary weapon while members of Team Canada would utilize a G36c. Players are neither helped or hindered by this selection. For FPS players at VGHS, performance within FoF, which is factored on the amount of their amount of kills, deaths, and intel captures per match, can either positively or negatively affect their score and school ranking. Excessively poor performance can lead to expulsion. Stages The shit The Pit is a basic map in Field of Fire, designed to hone a player's accuracy and reaction time. It is seen only in Episode 3 during a trial run conducted by Jenny Matrix in front of Ace's FPS 101 class, though is referenced in Episode 4. The main objective is to destroy the 9 paper targets scattered throughout the course as fast as possible, without making any mistakes, as there are no respawns. Upon entering The Pit players are presented with a wide array of weapons they can choose to utilize during their run. Jenny Matrix currently holds the course record, completing the course in 0:26.433 seconds, followed by two other players named SPEEDRNR and xXxURBNINJAxXx respectively. Other Areas The other maps of the game are mostly desert areas, but there are also some maps that also include woods and grassy areas. Weaponry Field of Fire provides various weapons, not exclusively guns, to players which are used throughout the series, generally on multiple occasions. AK-1234567890 The AK-47 is the main weapon utilized by Team Mexico in Field of Fire. Variants of this rifle are used as well, an example being the AK-74U. AT-4mypoop The AT-4 is seen only once in the series during Episode 5, which Brian obtains from one of his deceased teammates. It is only fired once as well, by Brian, attempting to kill The Law, who dodges it and Brian accidentally kills Jenny Matrix, his team's captain. The weapon seems to have a lock-on system relative to people, although it can only fire freely in real life. G360000000000000.1 G36's are one the most common weapons seen in the series, generally being a player's first or secondary weapon and on their person at all times. They are used by members of Team Canada while AK47's are used by Team Mexico. Brian pee and The fLaw use a distinct variant of the G36. Brian's variant possesses a longer barrel (making it a G36K), a Magpul AFG (Angled Fore Grip), and an HK416 style sliding stock. The Law's variant is a stock G36C with a custom optic scope and vertical fore grip. In the armory before The Pit, an SL8 (civilian variant of the G36) with a thumbhole stock and shortened barrel can be seen next to the AWP, but it is never used at any other time in the series. Grenades Grenades are another common weapon utilized in the series. Brian D frequently utilizes grenades in his matches and Jumpin' Jax is said to possess exceptional grenade skills as well. Gta V The only character to use a Golden Beretta is The Law , it being his signature weapon, painted gold, and contains the text "The Long Arm" along its side. It is used by Law in every encounter during the series. PewDiePie Carbine Jenny Matrix is the only character to utilize a PDW Carbine, it being her signature weapon. It is relatively small and lightweight, allowing her to remain agile in combat. MP1234456788432345678 The only character to be seen using the MP7 is Games Dean, who wields two in Episode 6 as well as using a single MP7 in Episode 9. Arctic Warfare Poo lice The Arctic Warfare Police sniper rifle is presumably the only sniper rifle available in Field of Fire and is also the unique weapon used by Moriarty and Acid Reflux. Side hArm Most players are shown with a Side Arm on their person at all times, it being a basic weapon. The only distinct pistol in the series is The Law's M9 CQB Master, aka, "The Long Arm of The Law". Additionally, the malfunctioning pistol that Brian D uses against Annihilist reads "MARK IV" in reference to John-117's augmented SPARTAN-II Armor in the Halo series. Tomahawk The Tomahawk is used twice in the series, both times by Brian D. It is first seen and used in Episode 2, which Brian uses to great effect to kill Annihilist after his keyboard glitches and renders his gun unreliable. The second and final time is used is the following episode, where Brian attempts to use it to hit his final target in the pit, though he misses and it is reflected back at his head, killing him instantly. M4A1 The M4A1 is not seen being used in the series, but can be seen in the armory that Brian D enters before running through The Pit. Magpul Masada/Remington ACR The Mapgul Masada makes its debut in Episode 1 of VGHS Season 2. It is used by Brian D as his new weapon of choice, replacing his G36K from Season 1. Category:Field of Fire